Just Harried/Plot
Phoebe and Prue are setting up an arch near the altar for Piper and Leo's wedding. Grams is helping them out. Prue is sleepy and mentions a recurring dream about a biker. Piper comes down and loves what they've done with the room. She admits that out of frustration, she said that if anything else went wrong, the wedding was off. Phoebe takes Prue to bed. Grams reminds Piper that Halliwell women keep their last names, even when they're married. That night, Prue has her dream; she is in a bar playing billiards and doing quite well. She wins $20 from one of the guys. He balks, but Prue's biker friend, T.J., backs her up. T.J. wants her to stay. Prue wants to stay, but doesn't think she can get away from her responsibilities and leaves. Outside the bar, she is attacked by the guy who lost the bet with her earlier. She kicks him down and cracks him with a two-by-four, and then disappears; it was her astral self. Prue wakes up gasping. Piper awakens to find her bed covered in rose petals. She sees orbs; apparently sent her the rose petals as an orbed in gift. Phoebe brings Piper breakfast in bed. Prue comes in, somewhat groggy; she tells of her "dream". Piper thinks it was a demon, but Prue assures her he was just a very rude mortal. Meanwhile, the man who attacked Prue is found dead, and a security camera has filmed him fighting with Prue. Phoebe finds Melinda Warren's blessing cup in the attic, she talks Prue into using it for Piper's "something old". Phoebe says she's expecting Cole to come soon, but Prue doesn't think he should be here until the ceremony actually starts, as this time is reserved for family only. Just then, they hear Piper screaming; Leo has arrived, but Piper is trying to tell him it's bad luck to see the bride in her curlers before the wedding. Leo has his Whitelighter robes, but Phoebe tells him they rented a tux for him, because they want a more traditional look. Victor comes in, holding his tux. He regards Leo coldly. Suddenly, Prue collapses from a dizzy spell, she's had them since she started having her "dreams." Leo and Victor go to the basement to change. thumb Phoebe is concerned that something may happen to Prue that will ruin the wedding, but Prue says she won't let anything happen. Phoebe talks Prue into letting her handle the to-do list, while she rests. Prue ends up falling asleep, however, and involuntarily astral-projects back to the bar. T.J. tells astral Prue that the cops were looking for her. Outside, the two start to ride away on TJ's motorcycle, when the police arrive. T.J. wants to take off, but astral Prue talks him out of it. The police put astral Prue in handcuffs, but Phoebe wakes Prue up and astral Prue disappears, leaving only the handcuffs in the car. Prue tells Phoebe that she was being arrested for murder. She feels like the "dream" was overpowering her, as if she's being pulled into another world. Prue and Phoebe are on their way to the attic to consult the Book of Shadows, when Piper confronts them. Prue and Phoebe bluff their way out; they say they were looking for things for the wedding. Prue promises Piper a demon-free day, just as Cole shimmers in. He promises to handle the demons, but Phoebe will have none of it; he promised her that he wouldn't use his demonic powers anymore. Leo and Victor are almost changed. Leo knows Victor doesn't like the idea of Piper marrying a Whitelighter, since Patty dumped Victor for Sam. Victor admits he would have preferred that Piper married a mortal. Leo tells Victor that Piper has a higher calling, which annoys Victor even more, since it was the same line Sam used to lure Patty away from him. Leo replies that he deeply loves Piper. Victor softens up, and admits he could get used to having a Whitelighter son-in-law. Prue tells Phoebe she hasn't been able to find anything in the Book to explain what's happening to her. Prue and Phoebe promise to get through it, for Piper's sake. Patty appears to Piper; the Elders allowed her to attend in corporeal form to make up for all the hardship Leo and Piper had to endure in the run-up to the wedding. Prue and Phoebe meet her as well. The four embrace. Grams gets everyone into position, when the doorbell rings; it's Darryl. He says he's running late, because Prue is wanted for murder. Prue and Phoebe talk Darryl into holding things off until after the ceremony. thumb Grams asks Victor to move a little to the left. When he asks why, Patty comes down, much to Victor's surprise. Grams starts the music for the wedding and Piper comes downstairs. Just then, T.J. bursts in on his motorcycle, knocking the flowers and the table over. Prue astral-projects against her will and her astral self jumps onto T.J.'s bike. They ride off, knocking over the cake. An irate Piper announces the wedding is off. She tells Phoebe that she could have handled a demonic attack, but not having Prue ruin her wedding. Leo tries to comfort Piper, but Piper says this was a sign the wedding wasn't meant to be. Piper sullenly walks out. Phoebe tries to wake up Prue, to no avail. Victor thinks Piper was right, but Leo won't hear of it. While Darryl fends off his fellow cops, the others try to save the wedding. Cole shimmers to the bar; Leo orbs in behind him. Cole says that he can sense a true killer and senses one of the bikers has fresh blood on his hands. Meanwhile, Victor and Patty find Piper at P3. Piper believes that her marriage to Leo is not meant to be, much like Victor and Patty could not stay together. Astral Prue and T.J. are together in the woods. She feels free, but he suspects she's going to disappear and she does, as Phoebe casts a spell to bring her back to the manor. thumb|left Astral Prue doesn't want to go back to Prue's body, and briefly tussles with Phoebe. Suddenly, astral Prue says she was actually rooting for Phoebe and Cole's relationship. Phoebe is taken aback, remembering how Prue still doesn't really trust Cole. She realizes that astral Prue represents Prue's id, all of the inner desires Prue has suppressed in her desire to take care of Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe tells Prue that she must take care of herself for a change, or she'll literally tear herself apart. Prue then wakes up, and regrets having wrecked Piper's wedding. Just then, the lights go out. The cops burst in and arrest Prue for murder. thumb Cole and Leo tell Darryl that they have found the real killer. Cole confronts the killer, who pulls a switchblade, but Cole turns into Belthazor, which is enough to make the killer talk. Grams returns to take Patty back, but Prue, Darryl and Piper return just before midnight, allowing the wedding to proceed. Since the police cut the power lines, Grams plays music on the chimes and Leo starts a light show. Piper and Leo exchange their vows just in time. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 3 Plots